1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for use with a fluids handing device. More specifically, the invention relates to an apparatus for plugging a fluid passage in a tube sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heat exchangers for transferring heat between two different fluids typically employ multiple tubes having an inlet and an outlet both held by a tube sheet. Bores are formed through the tube sheet that register with the end of the tubes. The tubes may experience a leak along their body or where they join with the tube sheet. Corrective the leak may involve plugging the leaking tube at both ends rather than mending the leak itself.
A prior art example of a tube plugging method is shown in a perspective and partial sectional view in FIG. 1. Illustrated is a portion of a heat exchanger 10 having a substantially planar tube sheet 12, tubes 14 attached to one side of the tube sheet 12 that register with bores 16 formed through the tube sheet 12. Also shown is a tapered plug 18 that has been wedged into the end of a bore 16 having a tube 14 therein. Inserting the plug 18 with sufficient force can create a seal along the interface where the plug 18 contacts the bore 16. Pressure buildup in the tube may present a problem with using this approach. Over time the pressure in the tube 14 may dislodge the plug 18 at a velocity that could be hazardous to equipment or personnel. Also shown is an example of a bore 20 in the tube sheet 12 without an associated tube connected with the bore 20. In this example, a tube previously connected with the bore 20 has been removed, thus before the heat exchanger 10 can be placed back into operation the bore 20 must be sealed.